Love can heal anything
by Tiffany Hill
Summary: A BROE fic with a little help by SHELLE. Brady and Chloe go through a ton of problems and help each other through it. Can Brady and Chloe relise that they were ment to be together like the rest of Salem has?


At the penthouse Brady, Belle, and John were mourning over the fact that today was a very unforgetful day untill the door bell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Brady shouted and stepped towards the door. "Hi Brady!!"  
Chloe saw stained tears going down Bradys face she asked him, "Whats wrong Brady?" "Nothing!" He yelled at her and grabed his coat and left the penthouse. "Brady who is it?" Belle ran down the stairs. "Chloe, hi," Belle looked around not seeing Brady. "Wheres Brady?" "He answered the door, i asked him what was wrong cuz it seemed as if he was crying and then he shouted at me and left looking as if he was hurt." Belle looked at Chloes very conserned face. "He's just very sad and angery today, im sure he did'nt mean to yell at you." "Belle whats going on it looks as if you were crying to?" Chloe looked over Belles shoulder and spoted John. "Hi Chloe." "Hi Mr.Black." John looked around. "Were's Brady I thought i heard him say he was going to answer the door?" John saw Belle droping a tear. "He just left dad." John said trying to change the subject as he said, "Ummmm....Chloe what did you stop bye 4?" "Just to see if Belle wanted to go shopping with me, but obiously this isn't a good time." Chloe took her purse and opened the door. "Wait Chloe!" Belle ran quickly to chloe be for she reached the elevator. "The reason that me and Brady are acting weir is because....this is the aniversury death of Bradys mom." Belle sheaded into another tear. "Im sorry Belle I really am." "Dont be, im just woried about Brady i am just so hurt because of hurt Brady is." The elevator opened, "Well i better get going i'll leave you alone to spend time with your dad." "Thx Chloe." before the elevator closed Belle said. "If you find Brady can you help him he does'nt want help from me but he might want some from you." "Ok Belle" Belle hugged Chloe  
In the elevator Chloe thought. "If i were Brady Black were would i go? of course the Pier."  
  
~~~~Down at the Pier~~~~  
  
Chloe watched Brady looking out into the lake, Brady felt a touch on his shoulder it felt as though an angel touched him it was Chloe.  
"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Chloe saw the tears filled in Brady's eyes the hurt, and fear. "Looking for you." their eyes met n they just stared. "Chloe? im sorry for yelling at you like th at it's just has'nt been a good day for me." Brady looked down to the ground, Chloe took his face into her hands and said "Tell me Brady let it out, trust me." Brady felt the way she said those words "Trust me." Brady had a tear go down his face Chole getley wiped it away. "Brady Belle told me wat happend im so sorry." Chloe hugged him as tight as she sould and h hugged her back. Brady cryed on Chloes shoulder. "Chloe im sorry i dont you to see me like this i feel as if you will think of me as weak." Brady got up and turned around and tried to walk away. Chloe grabbed his arm. "Crying does'nt make you weak it makes you strong, strong enough to show your emotions." Chloe took him to an embrass and just held him as if he was a little child that got hurt. There came a silents, Brady spoke up. "I feel that a part of my heart got taken away from me, and i cant help but think if she was here today of how mutch more loved i would feel. I know it seems that im selfish but... i just need that love to fill that spot in my heart that hurts every minute, even every second that i have lived" Chloe pulled away from Brady. "It does'nt sound selfish it's what all people need and i understand that, just as you understand everything about me." Chloe gigled as well as Brady. "You might have lost a piece of your heart but i'll give you a peice of mine to fill your gap." Chloe gave Brady a kiss on the cheak.  
"Thankyou Chloe, that means alot to me that you would give me a piece of your heart just to make me happy. But i would rather die then want you to be hurt and unhappy." "Then how about we both fill the gaps in each others hearts deal?" "Deal!" then once again hugged but this time smiling. "Chloe?" "Yah?" "I just want you to know even though that my mom passed away im really thankful, greatful, and happy that i have you." Chloe had one tiny tear going down her face and Brady wiped it away "Now its my turn to wipe your tears." Brady grinned and chukkeled away. "Brady thank you! I am so pleased to have a piece of Brady Black the ego that ate salems heart." They laughed. "It's getting late." "Should i take you home?" "Ring!! Ring!!." "Hold on Chloe." "Hello?"  
"Soh Chloe found you?" "Hey tink!!" "Brady you sound happy yah well Diva hear helped me out im glad to tink." Chloe smiling at Brady. "I love you Brady." "I love yuo to tink." "Hey can i speak to Chloe?" "yeah hear." "Hi!! Belle." "Hey Chloe." "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "Ummmmmmm..... thank you Chloe for making my big brother feel better." "No problem Belle i would have done it even if you did'nt ask me to." Brady was just watching the sun go down. "O and yah! do you want to sleep over i wana spend this day with my best friend and my brot her." "Sure Belle, i would love to." "Love to what?" Brady asked curious. "Im sleepping over at your house with you and Belle." Chloe tapped Brady's chest as she said "You." Brady picked her up and spun her around well Diva here we go, Brady carried her to his jeep the whole time there the were smiling and laughing. Meanwhile Belle was screaming on the other line. "HELLO!! ANY BODY THERE!!" Finally Chloe remembered that Belle was on the other line. "Oppz, sorry about that Belle its just that......" She started laughing. "Yeah Yeah... are you coming?" "Yup where coming tink!!" Brady screamed as Chloe laughed at them both. "Ok then i'll see you hear bye." "bye!" Brady and Chloe screamed at the phone and burst out into laughter.  
  
~~~~At the Penthouse~~~~   
  
"Finally you to are here." Belle opened the penthouse door even before Bready and Chloe got off the elevator. "Hey tink." Brady said and then he picked his light little sister and spun her till they got back to the penthouse. "Why are you so happy Brady?" "Chloe gave me some filling 4 my heart." Chloe started laughing quietly. "You think thats funny Diva?" Chloe nods yes. Brady drope Belle on the couch and ran after Chloe tickleing her till she droped. "Whats going on?" Belle said trying to get up but could'nt because she was to dizzy. "What do you mean Belle?" Brady tickled Chloe harder. "Belle some help plezzzzz!!" Belle threw a pillow at Brady."Ummmm...before you guys continue this weird happieness i think you should know that....." "What is going on Brady?" Philip came down the stairs. "What are you doing to my girlfriend and what did you say about Chloe filling up your heart?" "Philip?" Chloe said angery with him. "Your such a bastard Brady your suppose to be crying over your moms death and instead your happy and hitting on my girl friend!! No wonder your mom left you and died." Philip said whilie having an evil smile on his face. "Philip!!" Chloe yelled. "Know yuor right uncle phil my mom did leave me just like every one else does Brady pickes Chloe up and leaves the room. Belle runs after Brady. "Yup your right Brady everyone does leave you! Chloe lets get out of here." "How dear you? How could you say that to Brady i know you might not like him much but he's your nephew still and he hasn't done anything to you." Philip smacked Chloe back in the face. "I knew you would take his side you always do, you can go screw Brady!! I dont even know why i came back with you your just anither slut. Were over for good now bitch!!" Before Chloe could say anything Philip had slamed the door and steamed out of the penthouse. Chloe had tears coming down her face.  
  
~~~~In the Kitchen~~~~  
  
"Brady i sorry dont believe anything that Philip said it's not true." She hugged her big brother and cryed on his shoulder. "Belle i try not to believe that Philip was wrong but he's right and it's true my mom did die because of me, she died because she did'nt want to take treatment for her cancer. She wanted to be with me while she still could." Brady fell into tears. "I love you Brady and you always said that i was like your mom so trust when i say that she did'nt dis because of you." Brady hugged Belle again. "Thankyou tink I luv you." "I love you to." "Why dont you go check on Chloe see if she needs help ok? call me when Philip's gone and then i'll come out ok i just need some time to think." "ok Brady." She walked into the living room and saw Chloe on the couch crying.  
  
~~~~In the Living Room~~~~  
  
"Chloe what happend?" "Nothing." Chloe stood up straight and and wiped her tears from her face. "Chloe what happend tell me." "Belle i just cant believe what he said to Brady and.......me." "Chloe what did he say to you?" Belle sat down beside Chloe and hugged her. "He told me that i was always taking Bradys side he's right but thats only because hes the one always wrong. Then he slapped me on the face and called me a slut and a bitch." "It's ok Chloe." Brady was listening to what had said to Belle. Belle pulled away from Chloe and said. "Chloe are you ok ?" "Yes im fine it's just that he really hurt me emotionally and fisically." "O my god Chloe your going to need some ice on that." "No really im fine." "No your not here." Brady came into the room holding a pack of ice and set it on her face gently, he sat down holding the ice pack on her face. Chloe took Brady's hand witch was holding the ice pack and put it down on the table. Brady moved closer to Chloe and hugged her supported her and helped her as she did to him. Belle snuck upstairs and picked up the phone and called Shawn to tell him what happend. Chloe cried "Im sorry Brady that Philip said that.." Brady stopped her from talking and lifted her chin. "Chloe you know lets not get caught up in my problems i just want to make sure that you are ok before i go kill Philip for what he did to you." "Brady really im alright i just need some ice and ill be fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes very." He kissed her on the forhead and put back the ice were it was. "How are you feeling now?" "Good." "Chloe i know your hurting and i dont want you to keep your feelings from me tell me what are you feeling?" Chloe burst out with tears. "Your right Brady i should have never taken Philip back its just that i needed someone to love me, but i am relived that im not with him anymore because i relised that Philip did'nt love me for who i am but for who he wanted me to be." "Chloe? you never had to take Philip back for love because of how much your friends, family and i love you." Chloe hugged him and smiled. "Im so lucky to have friends, family, and especilly you. Thank you for excisting." "Hey dont thank me thank my mom." They quietly gigeled. "Brady you know that Philip was wrong about all the things he said right?" Brady kept sileced. "Brady?" "Dont think that cause its not true." "Chloe.......it is true." "What Brady know you cant say that no one means or even wants to leave you Brady." She cupped his face in her hands and saw a tear go down his cheak. "But hes right Chloe the only reason my mom died was because she didnt want to take treatment instead she stood around for the last few months to just be with me." "Brady did you give your mom cancer?" "No." "Did you tell her to not take treatment?" "No." "Did you kill her?" "Of course not." "Then what makes you think she died because of you?" Brady forcing back tears and said nothing instead just let Chloe hold him again. Chloe was remembering how sencitive he was and relised that Brady was the most caring secitive gut she had ever known but he hid it under all of his toughness. Brady got up and sat again hold ing the ice pack back at her face for the tenth time letting go of the and putting it back on her face. "Chloe are you sleepy cause your yawning?" "No im fine." Chloe said while yawning. "Here why dont you go upstairs and go to sleep?" "Idont want to Brady I like being around you I feel so safe." Chloe put her puppy face on. "O ok come here no one can say no to ur puppy face."  
Chloe lay her head on Bradys chest and soundly fell asleep. Brady just watched her sleeping before he dozed of himself. Belle came down the stairs still on the phone with Shawn and saw the two of them lieing in each others arms. She looked at the clock and it said "2:oo" well i better go to sleep bye tough guy I luv you." "Bye Belle and I love you to." She hung up the phone and quietly went up the stairs and slept in her warm cozy bed.  
  
~~~~The Next Morning~~~~  
  
Brady woke up and kissed chloe on the forhead before he went into the kitchen he was going to cook for Belle and Chloe. John and Marlana were at work, Belle was on the stairs going down to the kitchen to see what smelled so good. Belle saw Chloe lieing on the couch she figured that Brady was cooking for the three of them , she came in the kitchen. "Ummmmmm.......what smells so good?" "Hey morning tink." "Morning." "What happend to you last night?" "I should ask you the same thing." Belle lifted her eyebrow. "Oh you mean me and Chloe?" "No who else?" "Nothing really we just talked about our problems then watched some tv, then she fell asleep. OUCH!!" Hot oil hit Bradys arm. "Hey tink you still hav'nt told me what happend to you?" "Nothing really just like you said ummmm.... i was just on the phone with Shawn and then came downstairs and saw you to sleeping in each others arms." Belle playfully smacked Brady on stomach. "Yah save it Belle dont try any of your match makeing stunts just not going to work." "Whats not going to work?" Chloe just woke up and walked towards the smell of pancakes. "Ummmmmm.......Brady was just saying how much fun it would be if you went out with us tonight me, shawn, you, and Brady." "We were?" "Yup." Belle nudges Brady. "Oh yah, thats only if you want to go with me cuz if you dont we dont have to go." "Yah i would love to go with you Brady she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheak once again and then walked to Belle and gave her a hug. "Nice Brady just what you wanted." Belel said it teasingly and quietly so Chloe would be curious. "What Belle?" Chloe sta in the seat next to Brady. "She said nothing." Brady kicking her under the table. "yummmmm..... this is great Brady maybe you should come over and cook for me all the time." Chloe teased him. "He would love to. OUTCH!!" Brady once again kicked her under the table. "Whats going on here?" "Brady? member you said you would never lie to me." "Yah Brady dont lie to her." Belle started laughing. Chloe looking cunfused. "Ok Ok Belle wants us to go out." Her laughter got louder. "Thats weird Nancy and Craig want me to go out with you to." "Really Marlana and my Dad want me to ask you out." "Not to metion Shawn, Meems, and Jas." Belle started laughing louder geting on Brady and Chloes nerves. "You can stop laughing now Belle!!" The two of them said. "Its just funny cuz everyone knows you look so good together and would be good together but the only people who dont know is you to." Her laughter kept on coming. "ok ill stop laughing sorry you two."  
"Hey Chloe you want to go shopping with us?" "Us?" "Me and Shawn." Brady chocked on his orange juice and gigeled with Chloe. "Shawn's going this is going to be fun ill go." "Why dont you come with us Brady?" Belle asked. "Yah plez." "Noh way." "PLEZ!!" The two of them put their puppy face on and begged again "PLEZ!!" "Fine i cant say noh to u to." Brady grinned at them.  
  
~~~~sorrie ill finish this story soon~~~~ 


End file.
